


promise

by lobotomutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, personally i wrote this more as a friendship thing but u know it can be romantic ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomutt/pseuds/lobotomutt
Summary: “Do you remember that promise you had me make, Weiss?”





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> trips and monochrome falls out of my pocket  
> two posts in one night?? wowie scoobert! it's almost like i have a ton of google docs with fics i've not posted anywhere

The reaction had become instinctual at this point.

 

She’d feel a familiar buzz in her pocket from her scroll, barely pull the device out enough for her to see the letters ‘F-A’, and she’d slide it back into her pocket without another word to let it buzz itself into silence. It was routine, now, and she certainly didn’t feel  _ bad  _ for ignoring his obsessive calls. On the surface she was more annoyed than anything, and she’d gladly keep it at just that. There was no point in getting her peers wrapped up in her silly ‘daddy issues’ if she could help it.

Her scroll was placed face-down on the table she and Blake were seated at. Both huntresses were wrapped up in conversation over coffee and tea respectively, discussing how the tournament was going or having otherwise normal girl-chat. Weiss was in the heat of ranting about how unfairly Yang had been treated during her recent match and how uncalled for the scolding she received was.

“General Ironwood had no right to yell at her the way he did,” She sniffed with an upturn of her nose. Blake hummed in quiet agreement. “She shouldn’t have been disqualified, either! Sure, Yang can be…  _ reckless,  _ sometimes, but she wouldn’t go out of her way to hurt someone like that.  _ Clearly  _ she was set up!” She scowled into her cup of coffee and furrowed her brows, her nails tapping rhythmically against the ceramic mug in her hands. She drew in a breath to continue her long-winded rant.

 

_ Bzzzp. Bzzzp. Bzzzp.  _

 

Weiss fought the urge to roll her eyes into the back of her head. She lifted her scroll to peek at the screen and the instant she saw the letter ‘F’, she dropped it back to the table with a scoff. She grit her teeth as it continued buzzing away, only falling silent after about another twenty seconds. Despite the irritated front she put on, Weiss couldn’t help but feel some anxiety gnawing at her. Eventually she’d have to pick up or face him and actually  _ talk  _ to him. Who knew how he’d react to being given the cold shoulder for so long.

“Who was that?” One of Blake’s ears twitched with interest beneath her bow.

“It was nobody important.” Weiss informed her teammate quickly. She hadn’t meant to sound as defensive as she did, and part of her hoped Blake would pass it off for her being stressed and that was it. Unfortunately, Blake wasn’t one to overlook a lie.

“Clearly they’re important if you’re so determined to avoid their calls.” She said with another twitch of her ear and a sip of her tea. She quirked up a brow. “Are they bothering you?’

“No,” She snapped, “They’re not important. It’s… probably just someone from the company trying to come into contact with me, or-- or something.” The harshness of her voice would have been off-putting to Blake had this conversation been taking place earlier in the year. Now, however, Blake was familiar enough with Weiss to know this snippiness had a reason behind it. She sought out her teammates’ eyes and let her yellow gaze soften with concern.

“Is it your father?” Blake asked quietly. The faunus took her friend’s flinch and inability to form a proper argument as a ‘yes’. She sighed and tried her best to meet Weiss’s colder gaze head on. The heiress’s posture struck the dark-haired huntress as familiar. The way the shorter girl held herself practically screamed defensive. She was half-folded in on herself and her fingers curled into her palms. On top of that, Weiss’s eyes were focusing on everything  _ but  _ Blake’s face.

“Do you remember that promise you had me make, Weiss?” She asked slowly. The heiress hesitantly met Blake’s gaze. “How if something, if  _ anything,  _ was wrong I was supposed to come to you, or Yang, or Ruby first?” Weiss nodded her head and looked away again, her cheeks flushing with either embarrassment or frustration. Perhaps both.

“That promise applies to you, too.” Blake said, “If anything’s wrong or if anyone’s bothering you, you should come to your team for help.” The faunus paused to let out a breathy laugh. “I know from experience it’s not exactly a good idea to bottle things up and let them fester. Generally, it results in a lot of sleep deprivation and crabbiness. If something’s the matter, you need to tell us about it, okay?”

Weiss hunched up her shoulders and chewed feverishly at her bottom lip. She glanced at Blake out of the corner of her eye before exhaling through her nose. “... I’ll keep that in mind.” She eventually said, her voice still sounding cold around the edges. Blake felt the hints of a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She decided she wasn’t going to press any more. Instead, she sat up a bit straighter and drew her tea cup a bit closer to herself.

 

“Anyway,” She stopped to take a sip. “Where were you, again? Something Yang being set up?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then everyone fucking died. but yeah i've always loved the dynamic between blake and weiss. so this exists. i guess.


End file.
